


I'm Sorry But I Fell in Love Tonight

by antagon1st



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's POV, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-sided feelings, also idk why i wrote this in first person im so sorry lmao, im so sad, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is so emo, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagon1st/pseuds/antagon1st
Summary: "...and that’s when I spoke; 'I love you.' I knew he didn't love me but I wanted him to know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this while listening to 'Is There Somewhere' by Halsey  
> (the story isn't really based off of the song but the title is)  
> It's really short and it's different from my usual writing style & I wrote it in like twenty minutes but I kinda like it  
> I just wrote it for practice tbh and I wasn't gonna post it but why not I guess  
> I write too much Crenny shit I'm sorry lmao  
> Also by the way it's in Craig's POV

He was so different from anyone and everyone that I had ever known. He was the bitter chill of winter and the warm solace of the spring all at once. The eye of the storm and the very worst of it. A paradox.

I remember the very first time we collided. I stood outside, alone, on the front porch of a friend’s house. The party inside was in full swing but I hadn’t been there by choice and I was craving a smoke. I remember hearing the door open and close behind me and he asked me for a light. I remember the look in his eyes when he told me he could show me a good time. Bright blue eyes, staring into my soul, his gaze sent the life crashing back into my heart like waves.

That night he left his mark on my body and my mind. Violet-colored bruises on my neck reminding me that just for one night I had been his and he had been mine. It was meant to be casual but god damn, he was the best I ever had and I couldn’t let it go.

The marks faded but the memories stayed and a few weeks later another night he invited me to stay. He captured my lips between his again and with his tongue he had me locked in. I knew I was fucked, but I let it happen time and time again. The visions of him never left my head. I wanted more than what we had but I knew he didn’t work that way. He didn’t do feelings, never had. I was foolish to let myself believe for even a second that I would be the one to change him.

I hadn’t meant to fall in love with him. That hadn’t been the deal, and I knew it from the start but god, those eyes, that smile. He made life worth living, every day an adventure; a mystery. I felt so privileged on the days when he spoke more than just a few words to me. He never said what he meant and I always fell for it. Every sentence that left his mouth was so poetic. 

It happened by accident; the confession. His body collapsed next to mine as he hit his high, blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He rolled over and lit up a smoke and that’s when I spoke; _**“I love you.”** _ I knew he didn't love me but I wanted him to know.I saw his eyes grow wide before he could hide it. They stared regretfully into mine. He told me, “you don’t love me, you’re just tired.” It hadn’t been true but that’s when I knew that that night would be our last time.

He was gone when I woke up, just like the first time. I still think of him all the time. I see him around town but I don’t dare to get too close. I already did that once. The damage to my heart can not be undone. And as I sob and drink and smoke the pain away, I understand now why Kenny won’t allow himself to fall in love. 

No wonder I'm so bitter now.


End file.
